Ser Teddy
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: La otra vez apareció en mi casa un muchacho alto, desgarbado, de ojos azules y cabello recogido en una coleta, intentaba esconder en mi casa una moto". A veces, ser metamorfomago es no saber quién se es. Teddy/Vic, oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, ya saben que todo es propiedad de esa mujer amaizing a la que llaman jotaká.

A la chica amante de Vic :)

Ser Teddy

–Harry, querido, estaba precisando hablar contigo un momento –le dijo Andrómeda, y Teddy le adivinó en la extrema dulzura de su voz y en lo rebuscado del lenguaje (ni que fuera para tanto, en realidad) que algo iba mal.  
Le sonrió a su padrino y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto, porque era un joven bueno y educado que sabía darles lugar a los adultos más importantes e influyentes de su vida; y también porque había comprado recientemente una caja de orejas extensibles a mitad de precio.  
Rebuscó debajo de la cama hasta dar con una y le desenroscó el hilo. Dejó correr el sortilegio por debajo de su puerta y siguió el recorrido hasta la sala, donde la voz de su abuela se iba haciendo audible conforme pasaban los segundos.

–Sé bien que tus intenciones son buenas, muchacho, pero… ¿no te parece un poco mucho?

¿Qué tanto habría hecho Harry para que su abuela lo sermoneara como hacía con él? Teddy sonrió, qué cosas.

–Oh, vamos, Andrómeda. Teddy es un muchacho centrado y muy responsable.

Claro que lo era. Muy. De lo más.

– ¡Pero sigue siendo un niño!

No precisamente.

–Lo siento si te ha molestado, es solo que…cuando vi cómo la miraba no pude resistirme. –respondió su padrino después de un momento en silencio. La reflexión se hallaba en su voz, y fue entonces que Teddy entendió de qué iba la cosa.  
Discutían sobre su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Debía haberlo imaginado; a su abuela no le había gustado ni un poquito desde la primera vez. De hecho, su reacción había sido absurda. Muy exagerada y un tanto extraña para una mujer tan razonable y práctica como era Andrómeda.

–La otra vez apareció en mi casa un muchacho alto, desgarbado, de ojos azules y cabello recogido en una coleta, intentaba esconder en mi casa una moto. –dijo Andrómeda de pronto; ya no había reproche, ni molestia en su voz; era algo más, algo raro. –Teddy no es Sirius, Harry.  
Un silencio incómodo se mantuvo un momento en el aire. Un momento, dos, varios. Muchos momentos, casi un minuto. Se había impregnado en las paredes y en el tapizado de los sillones, no quería irse.

–No es Sirius ni tampoco es Remus –continuó Andrómeda. –Es un muchacho maravilloso y a veces pareciera… pero no podemos proyectar en él nuestros muertos.  
Apretó el edredón entre sus manos. No sabía nada de ese tal Sirius, pero el nombre de su padre no pasó desapercibido.

– ¿Quieres que la devuelva?

–No, déjasela, se lo ve tan feliz con ese cachivache muggle…igual a Sirius cuando tenía su edad y era un revolucionario, como lo será tu hijo y como lo serán todas las personas que veamos mientras sigamos buscando a nuestra familia en ellos. –dijo su abuela. Teddy no tenía mucha idea de qué iba la cosa, pero sonaba bastante mal. –Eso no es encontrar. –hizo una pequeña pausa y luego reflexionó: –A Dora le hubiera gustado tanto…Sirius siempre fue su primo preferido, y pobrecita, si era lo único aceptable en esa familia tan...especial.  
Teddy no podía ver nada desde su lugar, pero sabía que en ese mismo momento, su padrino sonreía. Y se animó a sonreír él también, un poquito.

–Sólo en lo justo, por lo demás, es igual a sus padres.

–Yo creo que es un gran Merodeador. La prueba está en ese molesto artículo que vende tu amigo Ronald y que está junto a la escalera. –dijo Andrómeda.  
Oh.

…

Cuando le contó de eso a Victoire (porque eran una suerte de mejores amigos que se adoptan el uno a otro mediante la familia), tumbada sobre el césped en conferencia con la luna, ella se reclinó ligeramente y lo miró durante un momento largo, casi eterno.  
Los ojos de Teddy brillaron ligeramente cuando ella le acomodó un mechón de cabello, y eso nada había tenido que ver con la metamorfomagia.

–No sé quién habrá sido Sirius, pero yo creo que no deberías darle importancia –dijo finalmente.  
Él iba a protestar, pero ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

–Pudo haber sido un hombre admirable, como sé que lo fue tu padre. Pero yo conozco un hombre maravilloso, y creo que deberías ser más como él.

– ¿Te refieres a Harry? –preguntó con una de esas sonrisitas pícaras.  
Ella sonrió.

–No, tonto. Hablo de un tal Teddy Lupin, ya sabes. Porque ese chico me gusta mucho.

…

–Se anda comentando –le dice Dominique con una de esas sonrisitas de hermana no tan menor que sabe cosas que no debería –que Teddy Lupin tiene chica.

–Ah, ¿sí? –responde Victoire después de un momento. Cierra el libro que estaba leyendo por encargo de su prima Rose, y sonríe. – ¿Quién dice?

–Un pajarito.

– ¿Pelirrojo?

–Hay muchos pájaros pelirrojos de un tiempo a esta parte –responde su hermana sin inmutarse. Siempre hubo pájaros pelirrojos en su vida, Dominique tiene razón (generalmente la tiene).

–De todas formas, no es asunto mío.

–Sí, ya lo creo –sonrió Dominique – ¡Louis yo también me quiero bañar, apresúrate!

Desde su lugar, Victoire oyó a su padre renegar de los gritos de Dominique; tomó su libro y se marchó a su habitación con una de esas sonrisitas que su madre le adivina tan bien.

…

Era de tarde y había bastante viento. Sentada en el césped, de espaldas a El Refugio, Victoire podía oír el subir de las apuestas de los tíos Percy y Fred, que jugaban al snap explosivo mientras que el tío Harry y el tío Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico otra vez. Y otra vez, el tío Ron le daba una paliza épica al abochornado tío Harry.  
Su madre estaba terminando una torta tamaño familiar en la cocina, y un olorcillo a horno prendido, a bizcochuelo y a chocolate salía por la ventana entreabierta y le dejaba a Victoire oír los cuchicheos y las bromas de todas sus tías.

Rose se sentó en la escalinata y suspiró mirando la puesta del sol; Lily jugaba al truco con Albus sentada sobre el regazo de James, que la aconsejaba a cambio de la mitad de sus ganancias (pero que su padre no se enterara que estaban apostando dinero…) y Dominique los miraba con aire crítico y una sonrisita burlona. Agarró una piedrita del montón que había por allí tiradas y se la arrojó a Rose en la cabeza. En ese momento, Molly venía corriendo con una valija entre las manos, y cuando la abrió, Roxanne vio que estaba llena de cromos de las ranas de chocolate y que Albus Dumbledore (como su primo, qué coincidencia) le sonreía y la saludaba al menos cinco veces.  
La aludida (Rose a base de piedrazo) se dio vuelta, molesta, y Dominique le guiñó un ojo y señaló disimuladamente a Louis y a Fred. Lo demás es historia, porque Victorie dejó de mirar a sus primos en cuanto oyó el rugir de un motor en la lejanía, para mirar en todas direcciones, esperando verlo aparecer por algún lugar.

Iba alto, desgarbado, con el pelo negro atado en una coleta y llevaba los ojos de un color azul muy eléctrico que le quedaba bastante bien con la tez de su piel. No se parecía a nadie conocido, pero ella lo identificó lo mismo, porque su perfume y su sonrisa siempre eran las mismas.  
¿Sirius? No, mejor: Teddy.  
Él le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ella se paró sin mirar a ninguno de sus primos y corrió hasta alcanzar la nueva motocicleta gris de Teddy.  
Él la ayudó a subir y ella se abrazó a su espalda, y así se fueron, dejando a los Potter con sus apuestas, a Molly con sus cromos y a Rose y Dominique en guerra contra Fred y Louis.

…

–Eran cuatro –le dijo, sentándose sobre la hierba, al otro lado de la costa. La casa de Victoire parecía lejana e inalcanzable desde allí, pero a ella no le preocupaba nada de eso en aquel momento. –James Potter, padre de Harry, Remus Lupin, mi padre, Sirius Black, primo de mi mamá y el cuarto era un tal Peter.

– ¿Peter qué?

–No sé, no decía.

Ella lo miró pensativa, y él aprovechó su silencio para proseguir.

–Se decía de ellos que eran los mejores amigos de Hogwarts, y se hacían llamar Los Merodeadores. Ah, sí, tengo una foto, mira.

Le pasó la vieja fotografía que había robado del desván y guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y ella la tomó con cuidado y la miró durante un momento. La saludaban, se pegaban entre ellos, mostraban relucientes sonrisas donde desbordaba la arrogancia y donde se dejaba entrever una primavera cálida en el mundo. Se miraban, se reían, se despeinaban y la chica, la única chica entre tanto desgarbado, los miraba casi con reproche. Los labios curvados en una mueca, la sonrisa la llevaba en los ojos.

– ¿Y la pelirroja? ¿Una Weasley?

–No lo creo. Me parece que es la madre de Harry, Lily.

–Qué manía a la hora de poner nombres. –protestó –Cuando tenga un hijo lo llamaré...Robert.

Teddy se rió entre dientes y la rodeó con sus brazos. Había algo de encuentro ahí, algo que encajaba como piezas de un rompecabezas, algo cálido que se deshacía como arena entre ellos, en el hueco que quedaba entre los dos, y se fundía como el naranja y el azul.  
El amor no pasa por la escena del beso bajo la lluvia, corre por debajo de la puerta y le extiende la mano cuando se cae, le ofrece una sonrisa en el momento preciso. El amor pasa por esa conversación significante, por esa palabra precisa, esa sonrisa perfecta; pasa por el instante detenido y saber que ella está allí, que lo escucha, que busca solucionarle la vida y entenderle las palabras que se calla.

–Y respecto de esto…bueno, visto así, sí te pareces a ese Sirius. –dijo ella mirando la fotografía, pero cuando volteó a ver a Teddy, ya era otro. Escuálido, más paliducho y de ojos miel. Ella le besó la mejilla y él le guiñó un ojo y luego se tumbó sobre la hierba. – ¿Sabes? Cada vez que cambias, cada día que te veo eres una persona diferente, y no sé cuál es el verdadero Teddy.

–Yo tampoco lo sé.

–Pero tu voz siempre es la misma, la forma en que sonríes o tus gestos más cotidianos, siempre son los mismos. Eso es Teddy. Y no está mal que quieras ser como tus padres, o como los amigos, pero estaría mejor si fueras simplemente Teddy. A mí me alcanza con eso.

Él le besó la frente y ella lo abrazó por la espalda y tiró de él para tumbarlo sobre ella. Entonces lo besó, y cómo se besaron.  
Eso fue Teddy y fue Victoire.

…

Teddy ama a la gente que deja reviews ;)


End file.
